Snowboards are generally illustrated in prior patents such as the Rippetoe patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,900, and the Weber patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,204. In these patents, the general overall configuration is well illustrated and in each case, these disclosures utilize something akin to a regular snow ski binding which can be generically referred to as a releasable binding.
As the sport has progressed, it is found to be undesirable to have the binding releasable. For full control, it is important that the user have his boots secured to the board. Generally, in snowboarding, the manner in which the board is controlled is by the weight placed on the board by one's feet and one can even bend the board at various curvatures as well as distributing the weight for maneuvers on snow.
In the prior art it has been common to have a three-point attachment for snowboard bindings; that is to say, there would be a toe strap and instep strap and a shin strap which is very confining and limits the amount of movement.